esme_girlsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Hoggett
Emily Hoggett is the second member of the Esme Girls. She's a brown haired British girl with a leggings based Esme Suit. Biography Emily was born in the country village of Suffolk, United Kingdom, where she lived in her parents' farm. During her childhood she spent hours looking at tiny species such as ants, butterflies, caterpillars, birds, mice, etc. She at times tried to frame them in drawings and then tried to understand their anatomy. She also helped her parents at the farm-work, she used to milk the cows and give food to the pigs, later on she help her father with the crops, accompanying him to sell them at the markets in London. At times, thanks to the money her parents made, Emily got a personal collection of books to read. At a young age she got interested in things such as medicine and philosophy. Later on in her life, Emily moved with her parents to London where she attended Primary and Secondary School. Thanks to her good grades, she got an entership to a good College where she started studying medicine. During her stay in College, Emily spent hours at libraries reading whatever she could. She also started writing essays and critiques of various philosophical ideas. When it came to her academic life, Emily's was one of the richest in the campus. Although Emily is a beautiful girl, she never went into dates. To feed her romantic needs, she read poems and romantic novels. Due to her shyness, she failed several times to get a boyfriend at College. In the end, Emily ended up with a constant need to be pleased, but never got the will to fulfilled it. After College, Emily went to Med School and got a Degree in Nursing. She went right away to work as a nurse in various hospitals. In the meantime of her career she continue educating herself, going to various courses around the United Kingdom. She then got invitations to go around the Commonwealth to improve her career and also to feed her own intellectual interests. Emily was in Canada at the time Marie was in Michigan working as a cheerleader and going to college. Emily got a job as a nurse in an hospital on Ontario. At one point in her life, Emily started to feel strong sexual needs that had been all covered for a long time, she was desperate for a partner and to be pleased sexually. She started going to men's clubs looking at the showgirls fantasizing she was one of them. Knowing the best shows were in the United States, Emily crossed from Ontario to Michigan an ended up watching one of Marie's performance at a famous men's club. She felt in love after seeing it. The show was based on the climax scene from the film Babe 2: Pig in the City, named ballroom. In the case of Marie, she was wearing what she called an Esme Suit and started swinging above the public, then a tag that was hanging from her ass was pulled out and she inflated a giant pink balloon from the waist to the feet, then, she fell down to the ground and was lying on the floor batling to get up due to the balloon's size, at the same time, the whole room was filled with blue balloons that started to rain from the roof. Marie did similar shows in the Esme Suit and got Emily hooked to them. Emily then contacted Marie and asked her if she could join her. Marie accepted and trained Emily to be her companion as a showgirl. Days later Emily left out her nursing career and went full time as the second member of the Esme Girls. Personality Emily is a shy person, especially when she's in love with someone. She loves to read and spends hours at libraries educating herself in various things. She's a sexually active person, although she doesn't hook up with guys like Marie does, as she prefers to masturbate. Emily likes to fantasize about all things on her, she sees herself as this submissive person that only needs a master to please her. When it comes to music, Emily's favorite group is Queen, being her most beloved song 1974's Killer Queen. She also listens to Tom Jones, the Sex Pistols, and even Boney M. She loves all Sean Connery's films, specially From Russia With Love from 1963. The Bond movies made Emily's ideal man, being that of a British gentleman, both rich in wealth and in manners. In comparison with Marie, Emily is a well-mannered girl. She's easy laughable but always hides herself in between her hands. She can have any type of conversation when it comes to academic matters, she doesn't show any fear when speaking; only when it comes to things like her own love and lust. Esme Suit Emily features an Esme Suit with a "leggings" design. It features a bra-like top with white gloves and a large red ribbon in the cleavage. The leggings themselves feature the same floral pattern as other Esme Suits, with the "DO NOT PULL" label on the behind. Emily, like all First Squad Esme Girls, has large red boots. Beneath the leggings lies the pink rubber that will rapidly inflate when the label on her backside is pulled, which in turn would quickly destroy her leggings and leave her inflated in the rubber. As her suit is torn during Inflation, every individual rip causes a cluster of golden glitter to fall from the tear. It should be noted that though Emily is shy when compared to other Esme Girls, she has one of the most revealing outfits of the entire bunch - exceeded currently only by Ellie. The making of She was first drafted on April 2, 2018. She was intended to be the second Esme Girl after Marie. Her name is based on the commonly used English name Emily and from Esme Hoggett, a character perfomed by Magda Szubanski in the movie Babe 2: Pig in the City. While Marie has some Polish heritage due to the Szubanski brand of her family, Emily is 100% British. Gallery Esme Girl - Emily Hoggett (1).jpg Esme Girl - Emily Hoggett (2).jpg Esme Girl - Emily Hoggett (3).jpg Esme Girls - Emily and Marie.jpg Esme Girl - Emily Hoggett (4).jpg Esme Girl - Emily Hoggett (5).jpg Esme Girl - Emily Hoggett (6).jpg Esme Girl - Emily Hoggett (8).jpg Esme Girl - Emily Hoggett (9).jpg 2. Esme Girls - Emily Hoggett (10).jpg 2. Esme Girls - Emily Hoggett (11).jpg 2. Esme Girls - Emily Hoggett (12).jpg __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Esme Girls